<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ameliorate by sama1347</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29082669">Ameliorate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sama1347/pseuds/sama1347'>sama1347</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twilight Series - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Injury, Edward Cullen Being An Asshole, Gay, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Mates, Mental Instability, Out of Character Bella Swan, Past Torture, Polyamorous Character, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Scars, Slow Build, The Volturi (Twilight) is Good, They all need therapy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:01:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29082669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sama1347/pseuds/sama1347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ameliorate (verb); <br/>                                          to make (something bad or unsatisfactory) better.</p>
<p>"My name is Mr King, I'll be your new English teacher for the rest of the year." <br/>Tony King didn't know what returning to his childhood home of Forks would have in store for him - but it sure as shit wasn't this!<br/>"I knew about vampires. Well, that's a lie. I didn't know them like this."</p>
<p>↞―✢―↠</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Aro (Twilight)/Original Male Character(s), Carlisle Cullen &amp; Esme Cullen, Carlisle Cullen/Original Male Character(s), Cullen Family &amp; Original Male Character, Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. One: King, Mr King</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bella looked at the man who stood in front of the room. He was young, no older than his mid-twenties. Copper hair was pulled back into a short ponytail and his ivory jaw was dusted with a light stubble of the same colour. Bold green eyes flickered over the students who were walking into the classroom then gossiping about the man standing before them. </p>
<p>The man glanced over Bella once, twice, then smiled before taking a pen from his black shirt pocket and clearing his throat.</p>
<p>"Is that about everyone?" The man's voice was a pleasant type of husky that caught several girls attention. </p>
<p>Emerald eyes searched the door once more before he walked over and closed it. A small smile caused the man's cheeks to puff out as he regarded the class again. </p>
<p>"My name is Mr King, I'll be your new English teacher for the rest of the semester after the incident with Miss Alick. I do expect to be here in the next semester so get used to the sound of my voice," Mr King awkwardly rubbed his chin, "So, I know you guys and gals are all very bored high school kids but I don't know a single one of you. Make my rollcall a little interesting and introduce one fact about yourself please."</p>
<p>Collective groans echoed the room while Mr King rolled his eyes and made a funny groan back at the students.</p>
<p>"No need to groan about it, quickly now! Miss Springs!"</p>
<p>The class slowly went through with witty retorts and snickers echoing as Mr King didn't reprimand the teenage humour the boys sent his way or the flirtatious remarks some of the girl's swooned.     </p>
<p>"Bella Swan?" Mr King's eyes searched the room until Bella raised her hand, "A fact, Miss Swan?"</p>
<p>"I'm... My dad's the Chief of Police?" Bella looked unsure about her answered.</p>
<p>"Ah yes," Mr King nodded, his smile not once having faded, "Thank you, next!"</p>
<p>So, the roll call went on for double the time. After the roll, Mr King decided to scare the students with a quiz. More complains rung out as students whined about the sudden test.</p>
<p>"Quit whining," Mr King sighed, "It's just a general knowledge test to see what you know." </p>
<p>"Then why are we doing it?" One of the boys called out with a smirk.</p>
<p>"Because I'm the teacher and I asked you to take a test, Mr Loudmouth," Mr King's ever so slightly narrowed into an amused frown before the expression was gone, "Take one, pass the rest down please!"</p>
<p>The papers were handed back and silently the class set to work as Mr King hovered like a hawk. Bella gawked as she glanced over the test, questions relating to the 18th and 19th century were listed not to mention the questions on obscure yet still known famous authors. The brunette didn't even try to answer the questions about the philosophers. </p>
<p>"Yo, King," another student suddenly called out, "What the-"</p>
<p>"There will be no talking during this test," The flat words and steely glare of Mr King made the class realize they couldn't slack off too much with their new teacher. </p>
<p>"How are we supposed to know any of this?!" </p>
<p>"Silence!" Mr King merely deepened his voice, no yelling as some teachers would but certainly no room for argument. </p>
<p>By the time Bella guessed half of the questions and the class had finally settled, it was time for the bell to ring. Mr King collected the tests, giving off some students nicknames if they tried to give him witty remarks. </p>
<p>Before Bella could get far out of the class a familiar voice sang out to her as she moved down the hall.</p>
<p>"Bella!" said girl turned at Alice's word, "Did you just have English?"</p>
<p>"Um, yeah," Bella slowly answered, "We got the new teacher today. Mr King."</p>
<p>"Oh!" Alice clapped excitedly, "What's he like?"</p>
<p>"He's pretty normal, for a teacher I guess," Bella pursed her lips, "If anything he's really casual. He gave us a really hard test thought."</p>
<p>"What was it on?" Alice's eyes lit up with excitement. </p>
<p>"Trivia between the 17th century and now," Bella mused with a raised brow, "I guess you guys could ace the test."</p>
<p>"It would probably be too suspicious," Alice giggled, "But I think Mr King is really intuitive." </p>
<p>"What makes you say that?" </p>
<p>"A feeling," Alice beamed, "Try to get along with him. I think he knows your dad."</p>
<p>"Will do..." Bella trailed off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>...</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>By the time Tony King had reached the last class of his first day, he was growing weary of teenagers and their drama already. One person, in particular, had caught his attention amongst the throng of students entering the room. He sat muscular and bulky compared to most of his peers, amber-like eyes lazily flitting around the room porcelain skin. Tony took one look at the teen who looked almost too old to be here, noting that he seemed more than capable of crushing the desk he was sitting at. The two factors that stood out to the teacher was the placid amber eyes and snowy skin with no imperfections. There was only a handful of people that could pull off such beauty. </p>
<p>Deciding to not jump the gun, Tony greeted the class and repeated what he had done with the previous classes. An introduction and a test. This class held less complains but more sighs and eye-rolls which Tony much prefered. </p>
<p>Then, soon enough, the bell rang for the end of the day. </p>
<p>"Papers on my desk please, have a good afternoon everyone!" Tony smiled at the leaving students as they handed the tests back.</p>
<p>The one who had caught his attention, Emmett Cullen, locked eyes with Tony for a little longer than one usually would. A happy grin spread across the boy's face but before he could speak a  blonde girl reached into the room and had pulled him out of the door and around the corner. </p>
<p>Without missing a beat as the last student left his class, Tony grabbed the Cullen's papers and glanced over it with a curious smirk. All of the answers were correct, one even pointing out a mistake in the question that Tony willing slipped in. With a satisfied grin, Tony had gathered more than enough information. The next sunny day would only confirm his theories more. </p>
<p>In the meantime, the teacher had to mark three classes worth of tests and one class of course expectations for photography to plan for the next semester which was only six weeks away. By the time that Tony decided to just take all the work home for the day, he realized he was almost too late for his last task of the day - transferring his medical records. Having just moved down two days ago, moving for the job more than moving out of his desire to return to his childhood home, the was a lot to do in the small house that Tony now called his own even if it was just a rental. </p>
<p>Heading to the teacher's park, Tony unlocked his red Mercedes before stuffing his laptop bag and paperwork into the passenger seat. Jumping into the front, Tony buckled his seatbelt before pulling out of the park and finding his way down the familiar roads to the hospital.</p>
<p>Pulling to the car park, locking the car and swiftly making his way to the reception, Tony waited for a person to finish their business before walking up to the receptionist.</p>
<p>"Hello, how many I help you?" The woman behind the desk spoke.</p>
<p>"Hey, I'm looking to transfer some medical records back. I just moved back the other day," Tony offered a bright smile, "names, Tony King."</p>
<p>"You've come crawling back then, Mr King?" The woman raised her brows, "Last time we saw you here you were on death's door... must have gotten over the trauma?"</p>
<p>"Well," Tony awkwardly cleared his throat, "Trauma doesn't really go away but I'm capable of being back in Forks."</p>
<p>Tony offered a tight smile and the woman nodded absently.</p>
<p>"Right, I've sent the request through. You're all good to go," she smiled before waving him off.</p>
<p>With a silent sigh, Tony glanced down the familiar halls with a perplexed face before turning to head his way. Not without catching sight of another set of amber eyes that made him stop dead in his tracks.</p>
<p>The man with amber eyes and slicked back blonde hair stopped too. The pair just stared at each other for a long moment. A smirk pulled at Tony's face he read the man's nametag before offering a wave as he went on his way.</p>
<p>Doctor Cullen... what an interesting occupation for someone who looked after such peculiar kids.</p>
<p>He might have to make a phone call about amber eyes as opposed to those that he'd seen before. Though marking came first. As Tony pulled up at his new house, ignoring the slight shabbiness of the place, the small cottage had brickwork covered in crawling vines and moss, the windows were horribly thin and there was always a draft around your ankles. The cement roofing tiles were growing their own garden up there and the small arch outside the main door was a wide variety of bugs' home. If in it's prime, the cottage would have been a wonderful place to live. Maybe that's why the rent was overpriced and the landowner had neglected to do much other than give Tony a few extra blankets. </p>
<p>It wasn't a great home, Tony mused as he pulled up to the building, but it was Forks and it wasn't his childhood home. The red-head jiggled his keys in the old door before lifting and pushing the front door open with a small sigh. Green eyes snapped towards the woodlands surrounding the cottage before he let out a deep sigh and picked up his laptop bag from the ground and hauled it inside. The house smelled of old paper, faint floral perfume from the previous tenant, and the underlying musk of dampness. As soon as Tony entered the door, he was met with a pile of boxes that lined the kitchenette and dining room. </p>
<p>He hadn't moved many of his kitchenware into their new homes and his cutlery sets were well beyond squashed at the bottom of one of the packed boxes. The wallpaper that looked twice Tony's age was starting to tear and faintly Tony mused it looked like a grandmother's house only he was the grandmother and had too many books littering the place. He was sure even grandmothers' didn't collect as many books as he did. </p>
<p>The ginger grumbled as he flicked the jug on, he didn't really want to mark the test and finish the end of the week's plans but he supposed it was that or unpack. Tony ventured up the creaking stairs, that he was sure would fall apart if he so much as brushed the banister, towards his bedroom and bathroom - alongside a guest room that making the first floor of the house. Tony happily traded out his tie and stiff blazer for a much warmer navy sweater that he couldn't help but feel more comfortable in. Tony hummed a tune to himself as he heard the jug finish and kicked off his dress shoes before grinning as he slipped into ugg boots with cute pompoms that jumped about as he walked. </p>
<p>Tony might not have been the definition of masculine but the ginger would be damned if he couldn't be comfortable in his own home drinking hot chocolate and marking papers while listening to Red Hot Chilli Peppers while marking teenagers English papers. With a small glance at the boxes that needed unpacked around the house, Tony grinned to himself with a sheepish chuckle before setting about marking papers until it was time for dinner. </p>
<p>When it came time to eat something other than crisps and hot chocolate, Tony found himself in the town's diner where he came face to face with the Swan father and daughter duo. Charlie looked ecstatic to see him while Bella looked more than confused. Needless to say, the Chief of Police was overjoyed that a friendly face was his daughter's new English teacher and swelled with pride when Tony mentioned that Bella had done the best in her class - which she had. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>↞―✢―↠</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Two: It Started with a Stroll in the Woods</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day followed a similar pattern; wake up, go to school, teach, lunch, teach, mark/ plan, go home, dinner, mark, sleep. It was the pattern that Tony was all too used to with his two full years of teaching behind him. Teachers College really didn't prepare one for all the damned marking. Sometimes Tony wondered if it would be easier to be a vampire, seeing as he wouldn't need to sleep he might not have to stay up late to try and process the utter crap that Mike Welch came up with. </p>
<p>It wasn't until Emmett Cullen kept sending Tony smirks on his typical Friday lessons that the ginger felt a sense of unease seep deep into his soul. It didn't take a genius to guess that something was going to happen in Forks - something most likely life-threatening. </p>
<p>However, the school day ended much like the rest of the week. Staying an extra hour to cram in some extra marking, meeting with the Head of English at the school before going home and settling down with a hot chocolate.  </p>
<p>As Tony spared a glance out the window, setting the now empty mug on the kitchen counter, he couldn't help but wonder about what had the Cullen boy so stirred in class. After asking around, it was painfully obvious that the Cullens were vampires their good grades were evidence if not the fact they always went in 'family trips' on sunny days. It wasn't hard to see that they had outcast themselves from the town - not the Tony would blame them, he was avoiding people as much as he could - but people only saw the Cullens as rich and private. Nothing new.</p>
<p>The ginger decided to make the impulse decision to go for a walk as soon as he saw the moon glowing in the sky. It was dark out by the time that Tony had wrapped himself up in a warm coat with a scarf tucked tightly around his neck. He made a small sigh as he locked the door, surprised to see a puff of condensation. Slipping the house key into his pocket, Tony was off and down the dimly lit road. Forks was overly familiar seeing as he grew up here, played in the forests as a teenager and got into trouble for it.  </p>
<p>Slowly, Tony made his way further and further from the homes and closer and closer to the forestry and rushing rivers that followed. Along the road, a glimmer of light caused Tony to glance behind him. There was a ute following behind him and Tony tried to ignore the spark of nerves that pulled at his chest. Surely there wasn't anyone in Forks who would mug him at almost midnight, it's not like a vampire would try this hard either and it certainly wasn't shifter territory. </p>
<p>Tony spat out a quiet curse as the ute pulled up just in front of him, the driver's door open with a might squeal and a gruff voice made the ginger cringe. A scruffy man decked out in loose jeans, a faded flannel and a hunter's coat peered at Tony from where he stood. Now, Tony wasn't dumb enough to just stand there and look at the man. The green-eyed mess decided to keep walking, passing the man and his ute before a hoarse voice called out,</p>
<p>"Hey, the fuck do you think you're going?" The rasp on the man's voice sounded painful but red eyes weren't glowing back at him. </p>
<p>"A walk, if you don't mind," Tony curtly responded, wondering how dumb of an idea that was. </p>
<p>"T' where?" </p>
<p>"My friends, if you must know," Tony started to walk away but not before running into someone's chest.</p>
<p>The ginger jumped back with a scowl, this person in front of him was new and was packing a blazing set of red eyes. </p>
<p>"Fucks sake, I just wanted a walk," Tony sighed.</p>
<p>Before Tony knew what was happening, the man behind him sprinted at him. It wasn't until the human was feeling him up and ravaging his pockets that Tony's brain clicked over to the pain in his side.</p>
<p>"Fuck," The man muttered, finally seeing the vampire in front of them.</p>
<p>"You're not the one <em>bleeding</em>," Tony snapped at the man, not before taking the knife that was sitting inside his abdomen and holding it there. </p>
<p>The vampire looked humoured at the quip Tony shot out. Red eyes dancing across the ginger's clammy, shaking form. </p>
<p>"Why doesn't your blood smell?" The vampire, now very obviously male, asked.</p>
<p>"Reasons, so go ahead and eat the dude who's trying to rob me," Tony shrugged before wincing in pain and muttered insults at himself.  </p>
<p>To Tony's mild horror, the vampire did just that. The was the all too familiar wet sound of teeth carelessly sinking into his flesh before the wet gulps of a vampire drinking. The ginger's head span with memories for a brief moment before he rounded to go back the way he had come. Blood was seeping past his fingers at his side as the wound burned in firey pain. Where had the blade gone?</p>
<p>"Where do you think you're going?" A female's voice joined the party and all Tony had was the will to glare at her.</p>
<p>Another vampire, the male behind him's companion, stood tall in a ratty overcoat with a dress hugging her alongside bare feet. Tony cursed his luck and made a note to <em>not</em> walk in the woods again. </p>
<p>A hand grabbed onto Tony's wrist and emerald eyes flared with authority. There was a mental tick, the world became painfully clear and the atmosphere changed.</p>
<p>"Do <b>not</b> touch me," The ginger's words were grated as his eyes flared in rage. </p>
<p>A simple cool touch to his wrist and all the control that he thought he had was gone. Fear like a hot iron was pooling inside of his mind and trying to consume him. Fear and anger, his best friends that he hated. The two emotions did give way to the regal sense of authority that the ginger felt pool in his stomach. Such an unusual mix that paired poorly.</p>
<p>"W-What?" The vampire before him whispered. </p>
<p>"I said, 'do not touch me.' You cannot refuse, vampire," Tony hissed through his teeth before his neck snapped towards the treeline.</p>
<p>Golden eyes blazed at him in confusion, Tony could see three pairs in total before the vampires near him noticed. Snapping the man behind him's neck and drinking him dry, the pair were gone in an instant. </p>
<p>"Oh to have that effect," Tony dry mused as the golden-eyed vampires came to the treeline.</p>
<p>Leading the force was a teen with bronze hair, his brow inclined in confusion. Behind him was a pretty blonde woman with the build of a model and a familiar muscle stud that was Emmett. Tony offered the new vampires a wide grin and dryly chuckled. </p>
<p>"This is a lot easier than confronting you about the whole vampirism thing, huh."</p>
<p>"We should probably get him to a hospital," The blonde commented, glaring at the wound he had. </p>
<p>"We'll take him to Carlise," The bronze-haired vampire decided. </p>
<p>"Home?" The blonde hissed back.</p>
<p>"What are your names?" Tony cut in, sweat starting to form on his brow.</p>
<p>"Well, you know me," Emmett grinned, "This is Rosalie and Edward."</p>
<p>"An absolute pleasure," Tony nodded like he had greeted them normally, his breath catching partway through.</p>
<p>Edward scoffed and approached the man while Emmett bellowed out a short laugh. Tony didn't see much from the cold arms of Edward which he found to be oddly okay in, the hushed words from the three vampires went over his head as he was whisked away at speeds unknown. </p>
<p>Within a mere minute, the three of them had brought them to a stunning house in the middle of the woods. Tony's drooping eyes went wide with a spark of awe before falling back into their half-lidded state. The pain was numb to him now but the ginger wasn't alarmed like Edward seemed to be. The two were opposites in those moments, a calm shore and a raging ocean. </p>
<p>"Why aren't you scared?" Edward's words made Tony flick his gaze up in question before realization hit.</p>
<p>With the thought of Edward being psychic came the memory of red eyes. Red eyes, high walls and stone structure. There was a flicker of a refection in a mirror, scars decorating the ginger's freckled skin. </p>
<p>"I have... a history in Forks," was all Tony could supply after knowing the from the vampire's wide eyes he had seen the memories. </p>
<p>There was bleak silence before Rosalie called out for Carlisle. Tony supposed if he hadn't read Carlisle's nametag a few days back this would be all the more confusing for him. </p>
<p>Tony heard a door open and close more than he saw it. Slips of warm modern decor and what appeared to be graduation caps in a frame piqued his interest for a moment before corners were taken and a sweet slightly floral smell swamped his senses as Edward came to a still in a room.</p>
<p>"What happened?" A voice that was soft yet minutely authoritative rung out.</p>
<p>"A man stabbed him before two vampires attacked," Edward explained before lying Tony down.</p>
<p>"He didn't get bitten, the other man was killed," Edward kept speaking as the other, assumingly Carlisle, started to pull up his shirt to look at the wound.</p>
<p>"It's deep, but I should be able to help him," the warm voice made Tony slightly relax further into the plush surface he was on.</p>
<p>The two were muttering together, Tony's vision started to swim and silence rung out on the room. There was a pinch in his arm before slowly the remainder of the pain took over and Tony didn't have the will to keep his eyes open.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>...</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Tony's green eyes fluttered open he was met with a room that had its curtains closed, soft light trying to filter inside. His side flared with pain, something seemed familiar about the sharp sensation that radiated from where he managed to recall being stabbed. </p>
<p>Slowly but surely he was able to regain a sense of where he was. Inside the Cullen's house, saved by Emmett, Rosalie, and Edward and likely medically cared for by Carlisle. It made sense then, that no one had entered the room as it was seemingly a house filled with vampires though he didn't know why their eyes were golden. </p>
<p>The more he sat pondering, the more Tony realised the pain in his abdomen was progressing and causing him a fair bit of grief. The pain kept increasing as it was likely the morphine he'd had early was wearing thin. </p>
<p>"Do you mind if I inject you with a smaller dose then?" a familiar voice suddenly spoke up.</p>
<p>"Edward, how long were you there?" Tony muttered, grimacing as his voice strained into use. </p>
<p>"I just sensed you were awake," the vampire responded, his brow furrowed. </p>
<p>"You have enough medical knowledge to inject me as a 'high school student'?" </p>
<p>"More than enough with Carlisle as my tutor," Edward curtly responded. </p>
<p>Tony merely offered a dry chuckle, not at all put out by the joke. </p>
<p>"You know what we are, yet there isn't a drop of fear in you towards our family," Edward commented, starting to prepare the syringe. </p>
<p>"Because I've seen much scarier vampires," Tony mused.</p>
<p>"The kidnapping seven years ago?" Edward asked, his eyes strictly avoiding Tony's curious gaze. </p>
<p>"Well, you're not wrong. Dunno which source you got that from but its probably the biggest case the police here had ever seen. Charlie was the poor bugger who managed to find us- <em>me</em> so it's almost weird to see his daughter dating a vampire given he unearthed the most dangerous vampire case in Forks." </p>
<p>There was a tense silence for a long moment, Tony reflecting on his words and wondering if they were too harsh. </p>
<p>"You're not wrong at the irony," Edward stiffly commented, "When my family's back and you're better we'll ask each other questions. Carlisle said he'd seen your files as an interesting case when they transferred so you're in good hands without having to go to the hospital." </p>
<p>"Any normal vampire would have left me or in fact dumped me at the hospital doors if they hadn't eaten me first. You should have especially given Carlisle works there - why didn't you?"  </p>
<p>Edward didn't respond for a long minute. That minute was interrupted by him giving a heavy sigh.</p>
<p>"I'm not one to say anything, Esme, our mother, wishes to look after you for a while," the teen looked like he'd rather anything else happen.</p>
<p>"One of the few faces I have yet to meet out and about." </p>
<p>"You'll be fine." </p>
<p>Edward offered a weak smile before taking his leave, humanly walking to the door and letting in a pretty woman. </p>
<p>"Tony, right?" The most motherly voice Tony had heard asked.</p>
<p>"Mrs Cullen," the ginger smiled, something that made the woman's golden eyes light up. <br/><br/><br/></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>↞―✢―↠</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Three: The Cullens</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Esme turned out to be a very kind woman. Tony found himself fascinated by how soft she seemed, how something had clearly happened to the point she wasn't fond of holding on to the bitter emotions in her undead life.</p>
<p>"So you designed the whole house?" Tony murmured, the morphine well working into his system this time. </p>
<p>"Yes, when we were in Alaska we had a hard time designing the house so Alice left it in my hands," Esme smiled at the memory. </p>
<p>"You have an eye for beautiful things," Tony mused, his mind trailing further away, "It truly is poetic in a sense."</p>
<p>"You flatter me," Esme softly smiled down, a flash of sympathy in her eyes, "I think the family would really like you, you know. You have a very bright smile."</p>
<p>"Now whos flattering who?" Tony chuckled. </p>
<p>The room was warm, Esme having opened the curtains away from her. It seemed they didn't favour glittering despite Tony knowing full well they did in the sun - even if it was the weirdest concept he'd seen about vampires. </p>
<p>"You need to get some more rest so you can heal, I'll prepare a meal for you when you're up," Esme kindly offered as she shut the curtains again, "Is there anything you'd like?"</p>
<p>"Is there anything you feel like cooking? I'd hate to impose but if you do have food I will politely eat it," Tony grinned. </p>
<p>"A surprise then?" Esme tilted her head softly, "I can arrange that. Please feel better when you wake."</p>
<p>With that, Tony was left to fall asleep into the depths of his dreams. Flooded by a creeping past, it took a lot of effort for him to keep at bay for not only his sanity but others as well. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>...</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tony woke to the smell of chocolate hanging in the air, immediately being able to smell the accompanying meal left out for him. There was a berry yoghurt set out in a cute bowl with actual berries and a glass of water. The chocolate scent apparently came from a complimentary block that had been broken up for him.</p>
<p>"What did I do to deserve this kindness," Tony muttered, eyes wide at the meal.</p>
<p>"Esme insisted on making something to help you and Emmett claimed you always had chocolate in your desk at the school," a new voice spoke from the other side of the room that Tony now saw held a desk and bookshelf. </p>
<p>"Carlisle Cullen, I assume?" Tony smiled, looking at the godsend of a man - er, vampire. </p>
<p>"Yes, a pleasure to formally get to meet you, Tony King." </p>
<p>"Thanks for, ya know patching me up and not trying to eat me," the ginger chuckled, not at all phased by the fact this vampire could turn him.</p>
<p>"You really aren't scared?" Carlisle asked, putting his book (that Tony didn't notice he had) back and walking towards the temporary bed the human was on.</p>
<p>"Nah, you guys aren't nothing compared to the guys I met when I was seventeen, no offence." </p>
<p>"I believe there's a heck of a story to be told there," Carlisle politely queried.</p>
<p>"You could say that, but it's certainly not one for a first meeting if it can be helped." </p>
<p>"We won't push," Carlisle promised though it seemed to be more aimed at the other vampires in the house.</p>
<p>"Your wound wasn't as deep as it looked to be, your body is healing it well." </p>
<p>Carlisle implied what Tony knew all too well.</p>
<p>"The weird healing rate, right? I'll explain what I can later on, sorry," Tony made to sit up slowly, testing his limits. </p>
<p>Carlisle offered him a hand in sitting upright and both nearly withdrew at the sensation the touch brought. The two men shared a confused glance, a woman's squeal echoing the house somewhere else. </p>
<p>"Alice," Carlisle sighed.</p>
<p>"Another one who's at school," Tony recalled. </p>
<p>"Yes, she seems quite fond of your classes. Likes looking over Emmett's shoulder while he does your homework."</p>
<p>"I'm between surprised and flattered your lot actually do the homework set." </p>
<p>Carlisle laughed, a small smile gracing his features as he looked out over the dusk sky. The curtains had been opened at some point, no doubt when the food was brought in. </p>
<p>"After you eat we can see how steady you are on your feet, I know the rest of the family is curious to meet you." </p>
<p>"Really? I'd think knowing your English teacher was brought into your house bleeding out was a bit of a ... of a situation." </p>
<p>"Ah, you weren't told?" Carlisle seemingly giving Edward some very pointed thoughts, "We consider ourselves vegetarians, we only feed off animal blood." </p>
<p>"That's impressive!" Tony perked up, "Really, it's possible for vampires to survive off animal blood?" </p>
<p>"Yes, it takes a lot of will to make the change. We have another coven who agrees with our ways in Alaska too."</p>
<p>"So totally keeping that in mind for the future," Tony mused, eyes wide at the information.</p>
<p>"I was curious about how a human knew of our existence," Carlisle sighed, "Edward seems to think you know the Volturi?" </p>
<p>"Mm, I'm not exactly supposed to talk about it, but I've been made an exception. Interesting days those were," Tony tried very hard not to think about his time in Italy. </p>
<p>"I see, sorry for pushing," Carlisle apologized.</p>
<p>"Don't stress," Tony smiled, "You're already doing better than 90% of Fork's community. I'm not afraid of explaining what happened either, though the images aren't all that nice so I'll let the mystery fester a bit." </p>
<p>Carlisle offered a tight-lipped smile, Tony not entirely sure what part of his statement had somewhat upset the man. </p>
<p>"Eat, we'll speak after," Carlisle smiled. </p>
<p>The doctor left him in the room to attack the food, down the glass of water and very happily nibble at the chocolate left for him. Before the vampires thought to come back up, Tony poked a look at his newly stitched would which was wrapped in gauze. It hadn't bled through, so no doubt it was well on its way to healing. </p>
<p>The small raised scars down by his hips sent a dark feeling down to his gut. Though they were hardly the gnarly scars. The thought of the Volturi reminded Tony of the pendant he owned, not willing to bring it out into the world just yet - despite Edward probably passively figuring out that he owned what he owned. He almost begged the psychic to keep his secrets for the time being as he hardly posed a threat. </p>
<p>Soon enough Carlisle had come back up the stairs and into the study or office to see Tony again. </p>
<p>"I'll check your wound and then we'll see about getting you to stand." </p>
<p>The blonde vampire worked quickly yet carefully, clearly switching into doctor mode as he peeled back the gauze and assessed the stitching on the now visible ugly red slash on his skin. Looking at its placement and from what Tony knew of human biology - which wasn't much - he was lucky he didn't actually have to be hospitalised. That didn't stop the awe of Carlisle's work. Delicately trained hands worked seamlessly to get the job done, Tony ignoring the cool shiver that ran across his skin as Carlisle's fingers bumped and brushed against his skin. </p>
<p>Another notable fact about vampires, Tony mused, was that their marble-esk skin was always much cooler than the human body temperature. It seemed Carlisle picked up on his wavering attention as he was soon to speak up.</p>
<p>"Are my hands cold?"</p>
<p>"Not uncomfortably so," Tony mused, looking up to meet golden eyes, "Besides, I know you lot don't really run at the standard 98°F <em>(37°C join the metric system nerds)</em>, right?" </p>
<p>"Clever," Carlisle grinned shyly, "Need to know?"</p>
<p>"Need to know," Tony confirmed, again not yet ready to list off why he knew so much about vampires. </p>
<p>After Carlisle had put more gauze on, helped Tony fix his shirt and showed him to the bathroom the pair descended down some stairs. Tony was, yet again, in awe of the house. The light that flooded in in the dying evening made everything have a warm orange glow cast out over the wooden floors and decore. Passing past a stairwell, Tony took one look at a large collection of graduation caps and gave a small snort of amusement. </p>
<p>"I see you found a use for all the caps you lot have gained over the years," Tony teased. </p>
<p>"It's like our own family joke," Carlisle smiled, pleased to know that someone understood it.</p>
<p>Rounding a corner, Tony and Carlisle came into full view of all of the Cullens. There was the familiar Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, and Edward followed by an adorable girl with a pixie cut, an exhausted-looking boy by her side and for whatever reason, Tony was slow to notice, Edward had Bella Swan cuddled up behind him as if to protect her. </p>
<p>"Feeling better there, teach?" Emmett grinned, the most playful look Tony had ever seen on the boy spreading across his face.</p>
<p>"Better than when I last saw you," Tony nodded, smiling at the tease. </p>
<p>"As everyone knows, Tony is aware of our existence as vampires," Carlisle stated, "So I'd like for him to get to know everyone."</p>
<p>The young girl was the first one to move. Speeding to stand in front of Tony who looked amused at the action, "Hi, I'm Alice! The brooding one over there is Jasper my mate."</p>
<p>Tony looked between the two, something clicking at how everyone in the room was practically paired up. A Coven full of mates, Tony mused glancing towards Edward and Bella before nodding to himself as he did the math - then there was a far more daunting question - why was he been allowed in? </p>
<p>"You quite intelligent," Edward commented as if to give the hint to his family, golden eyes peered back at Edward for the comment.</p>
<p>"Well, take one look at the school dynamic and repeat it back here it's quite clear to see," Tony evaded, having a mental conversation with Edward who seemed more than happy to oblige. </p>
<p>"You've been with a coven before, haven't you?" Edward pushed, trying to get the man to think about something but the human had caught on too fast.</p>
<p>"Really?" Bella asked, her wide eyes honing in on Tony.</p>
<p>"Well, you're not wrong. I've been held hostage by one coven and guarded by another," Tony's felt his brow twitch in a deadpan sense at the awkward turn.</p>
<p>Bella fell silent at that, somewhat seeming the reminder that vampires were in fact scary when they wanted to be. </p>
<p>"All that aside, it's nice to meet you all," Tony broke the tension, a small smile gracing his features. </p>
<p>Alice gave a small giggle while Esme smiled from the kitchen island. It was, unsurprisingly for Tony, Emmett who opened up a game of 21 questions for Tony.</p>
<p>"So why are you a teacher?" </p>
<p>"Because I was interested in teaching?"</p>
<p>"What's your favourite colour?" </p>
<p>"Blue."</p>
<p>"Favourite food?" </p>
<p>"Chocolate."</p>
<p>"Called it!" </p>
<p>Tony scoffed with a smile. </p>
<p>"Why did you do the ridiculous quiz when you first arrived?" Bella asked, cutting off the flood of question from Emmett.</p>
<p>"Hm? That test was more of an inside joke for myself as lame as that sounds. You generally came second overall, Bella. For whatever reason Emmett decided to answer almost everything on the paper perfectly."</p>
<p>"You did what?" Rosalie hissed at her partner. </p>
<p>"Alice told me to!" Emmett quickly defended, getting ready to flee the room as Alice whipped around at him. </p>
<p>Edward sighed in annoyance before politely excusing himself and Bella. The pair likely headed up to the boy's room from what Tony knew. Emmett was chased out of the house by Alice with Jasper being quick to follow. Rosalie gave Carlisle and Esme a very pointed look before leaving too.</p>
<p>"That went well," Esme smiled, slightly irked at her children's behaviour. </p>
<p>"It seems they're trying to hide something," Carlisle sighed, patting Tony's shoulder as he walked towards the counter. </p>
<p>Tony faintly realised that Carlisle had stayed rather close to him throughout the exchange, there was a teasing look shared from Esme to Carlisle for the former offered Tony a seat as the three exchanged pleasantries. </p>
<p>After spending longer than expected talking, Carlisle was due to work the night shift and Tony due to be dropped off home. As the pair were getting ready to leave, Alice raced into the room whispering something to Carlisle before taking off around a corner. </p>
<p>"Do you have your phone on you?" Carlisle asked while hiding a sigh that Tony saw right through. </p>
<p>"Uh," Tony fumbled with his pockets before his eyes widen, "I went on a walk without my phone?!" </p>
<p>The small cry of panic at his stupidity made some of the vampires chuckle in the house. Carlisle laughed it off, ushering Tony into a fancy looking sports car that Tony could appreciate despite not knowing anything about cars - even the one he was gifted a year or so ago. </p>
<p>The car ride was filled with classical music, some of which was familiar hits and the others more mysterious and intriguing. Tony was directing Carlisle to his house with ease, noting that the vampire was the first person to know where he lived other than those who had his address in his paperwork.</p>
<p>Upon pulling up the cottage, Carlisle lit up in a small grin. Golden eyes quickly tracking and savouring the view of the suited home. </p>
<p>"Ah, you can come inside to see if the ointment I have will be any good," Tony spoke after a pause, subconsciously staring into Carlisle's eyes which the blonde happily took note of. </p>
<p>"If it's no hassle," Carlisle smiled, his voice becoming much more mellow than what it was at his house.</p>
<p>Tony found his key stuffed in his pocket and worked on opening the door, apologizing for the boxes still lying everywhere. Carlisle was tracking the house more with his eyes flitting around, Tony noticing he was scenting the place too. </p>
<p>"Just you here?" Carlisle asked, his tone taking on a form of a concern.  </p>
<p>"Yeah, I don't have any biological family left so it's just me," Tony shrugged.</p>
<p>"Sorry," Carlisle sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck.</p>
<p>"No worries, it's all in the past now. Besides, maybe I can invite my awesome vampire friends over some time," Tony smirk as he went up the creaky stairwell. </p>
<p>Carlisle's short laugh seemingly echoed and made Tony's ears burn in a warmth he wasn't particularly happy about but didn't mind overall. </p>
<p>Pointing out the ointment was the incorrect type and that Carlisle would drop some around in the morning, Tony telling the vampire to just come in the window if he was asleep, the pair were about to part ways when Carlisle scribbled a set of numbers down that the ginger quickly realised was a phone number. </p>
<p>"Just in case," Carlisle smiled before taking his leave and pulling away. <br/><br/></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>↞―✢―↠</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Four: In the Window</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony's first action was to put the number into his contacts before promptly decided to knock out for a couple of hours before making a phone call to call in sick for Monday as he was unlikely to be anywhere near work ready by then.</p><p>The clearing of a throat woke Tony up, there was a startle before the slightly panicked voice of Carlisle registered in Tony's mind and the man cuddled back up into his blankets.</p><p>"You did say to come through the window, the door was locked and you didn't hear me knocking," the blonde quickly tried to cover up, upon the small race in Tony's heartbeat.</p><p>"You're good, was just sleepin'," Tony mumbled, his face well smushed into his pillow.</p><p>"Too much sleep won't do you any good," Carlisle sighed, somewhat fondly, "Did you eat?"</p><p>"What time is it?" Tony risked a peek at the vampire only to feel his ears grow warm.</p><p>Carlisle looked slightly flustered but was looking around the room holding a small paper bag. The vampire looked rather interested in the small bedroom, Tony supposed he hadn't actually managed to give the vampire a tour of his house the healing wound was a bit of a setback.</p><p>"It's 5 AM," Carlisle informed after a moment and a glance at the clock Tony had placed somewhere on his desk.</p><p>"Then no," Tony huffed, unimpressed that it was a Monday morning already.</p><p>Carlisle's posture changed immediately. The vampire rounded to face the nestled human and was fully ready to lecture him on how important it was for humans to eat to heal. Though it seemed that whatever train of thought he started with was cut short, Tony didn't really know why until Carlisle sighed and sat on the edge of the bed.</p><p>"You look down," Tony murmured, unable to quite tell what the doctor was feeling.</p><p>"Not quite, I just don't like seeing you like this all alone," Carlisle explained, a hand running through his slicked-back hair.</p><p>"Well, I have you," Tony responded before shuttering and blushing, "Shit that sounded so lame."</p><p>Carlisle, thankfully, offered a kind chuckle and reassured Tony. The ginger was started to look a bit red but was overall well awake after the social shock of what he'd said.</p><p>"Ah, right, ointment and food," Tony pondered, trying to shuffle his way out of his cacoon.</p><p>It didn't take long for the ginger to wiggle his way out of the blankets, his hair a mess and sleep dusting his features. Carlisle helped him to stand up, a soft smile permanent on the vampire's face.</p><p>"Ya know, you've really gone out of your way to help me," Tony started as he started to wake up, "Your whole family has."</p><p>"It's not often we see someone who knows and accepts us as being vampires," Carlisle seemed to be careful with his words.</p><p>"You're very different from the vampires I've come across. Far kinder, in a human-like way. Not to say the coven that looked after me wasn't kind, but I had to live with human blood-drinking vampires," Tony paused, the thought washing over him.</p><p>"What is it?" Carlisle asked.</p><p>"Your family confuses me, I like them - and you," Tony struggled, "But I don't think you'll like the end benefits - or rather, cons - of associating with me."</p><p>The pair had reached Tony's bathroom which looked almost unpacked if the candles and bath bombs were anything to go by.</p><p>"I don't see the harm. Alice seems to think you're in our future and Emmet is actually fond of you," the vampire spoke as he went through the motions of checking Tony's wound.</p><p>"Alice, does she have a gift too?" Tony furrowed his brows, "Clairvoyance then?"</p><p>"Somewhat, but it often open to change," Carlisle explained as he pulled out new ointment and wrap from the bag.</p><p>Tony sighed and simply watched with a bitter frown as Carlisle looked after him. The wound was nearing healed, a couple more days and it would be no more than a gross scab. The chain around Tony's neck almost seemed to burn him, like a pang of guilt so heavy his soul was screaming in agony. It was weird, not only because the situation was new, but because he felt obliged to spill his guts to Carlisle and in extension the Cullens.</p><p>"What's eating at you?"</p><p>"You helped me instead of sending me to hospital, my life was in danger yes - but honestly, not enough to care for me yourselves," Tony commented, lying through his teeth.</p><p>"Alice had seen something go awry if you went to the hospital, that's why Edward, Emmett and Rosalie went to get you," Carlisle's voice almost wavered, surprising the pair.</p><p>"I turned into a vampire, didn't I?"</p><p>Tony had pulled away to clutch at his shirt, unable to hide the shiver in his shoulders at the thought.</p><p>"Yes," Carlisle breathed, "But that wasn't the right option to take."</p><p>"I should be clear," Tony frown, his eyes dimming, "I'm destined to become a vampire. Edward should have seen that I know Aro?"</p><p>Carlisle froze, deciding to take a seat on the rim of the bathtub while Tony reseated himself on the toilet lid.</p><p>"He mentions you had thoughts of Volterra."</p><p>"Have you been close to the Volturi?" Tony asked, his eyes drifting to meet Carlisle's.</p><p>"I'm somewhat friends with Aro, years ago we stood together," Carlisle informed, surprising the ginger.</p><p>"Do you know of his soft side? The side of a bitter, power-hungry man that can turn kind?" Tony asked a new type of light in his eyes.</p><p>"I haven't seen it, but I can believe it."</p><p>Tony pulled his necklace chain, it pulling tight with the pendant being just under his collar. His breathing had turned shaky, something he wasn't expecting.</p><p>"You don't have to tell me anything, Tony," Carlisle had his hand over Tony's before he knew it.</p><p>"I can't properly tell," Tony whispered, "But you're different. Different to anyone I've interacted with in my life. I want to tell you things I've been sworn to keep secret, to tell you the horrors and joys of my life - and I don't understand it..."</p><p>Carlisle looked like a deer in the headlights, something sitting on the tip of his tongue that he couldn't spit out.</p><p>"You don't have to say anything, we've just met after all. But I'm aware of vampire aspects like Blood Singers and Mates, Aro informed me."</p><p>"Why would he tell you all of this?" Carlisle pondered, clearly missing the common sense in what he knew.</p><p>"Because I can only become a vampire, and from his word a powerful one."</p><p>Tony flicked the pendant out, showing Carlisle the Volturi crest in all its glory hanging from his neck. Carlisle gingerly asked if he could look at the necklace, to which Tony allowed with a mute nod.</p><p>The tension wasn't as tempered as Tony thought it would, Carlisle wasn't booking it out of there as fast as he vampirically could.</p><p>"You've been sworn to the Volturi, so why did Aro leave you as a human?" Carlisle's words were stiff, somewhat broken.</p><p>"Help me take my shirt off," Tony quietly asked, not entirely comfortable with the situation but willing to share some more of the story - what he could share.</p><p>"Are you sure?" Carlisle asked, his eyes wide.</p><p>"It's just you, no others to see, no Edward to relive my memories that come forward every time I look at myself. I trust you so far, and I hope this isn't a foolish mistake."</p><p>Carlisle's hands froze at his shoulders, having released his midriff before stopping.</p><p>"I'd never hurt you, Tony, I'd never dream of it."</p><p>"But you can judge me," was the whisper in return.</p><p>The soft English teacher had never looked so raw, so exposed and so human in front of another.</p><p>Carlisle continued to remove his shirt, allowing the faintly toned yet pale body of Tony to reveal itself. There, littered across what Carlisle would call perfect skin, was an array of bite marks, scars all too similar to the one Bella had received recently and all too clear what had caused them.</p><p>"Bite marks," Carlisle whispered, just loud enough for Tony to hear.</p><p>"Nineteen in total if I recall," Tony added, "Some are on my legs too... This is the reason Aro let me live as a human. I was kept as livestock, so when saved I demanded to live at the cost of knowing my fate is eventual."</p><p>"How is this possible? Vampires aren't known for this type of restraint at all," Carlisle's eyes were blown wide yet seemingly hardened into a gold glare for each bite he found.</p><p>Tony was quick to ask for his bathrobe, something Carlisle was quick to help him put on.</p><p>"There's more to the story, obviously, but not all of the venom was sucked out of me for each bite. Aro thinks that I'll slowly die until I turn but there's no evidence yet. So, realistically, I've got two years before my deal with Aro expires and Demitri will come to drag my ass back to Volterra."</p><p>"That's horrible," the blonde frowned, not looking at all pleased.</p><p>"Even if we share a bond Tony, I couldn't wish the fate of a vampire on you unless you were in dire peril. But, I can't protect you from the Volturi when you wear that around your neck."</p><p>"Then consider," Tony mused, "If I end up being close to you, a Volturi-Cullen wouldn't be impossible would it?"</p><p>"It's unheard of," Carlisle was quick to answer.</p><p>"Then I'll make it happen. Because I share too many bonds, one with you and one with the Kings. Markus didn't tell me much because Aro and Cassius were being stingy about how much I could really know before I was turned."</p><p>"You're that determined?" Carlisle softened.</p><p>"Hey, it's only if we get on," Tony teased, offering a weak smirk at Carlisle, "It's weird just connecting with someone, but I'm cool to experience it."</p><p>"Thank you, Tony," Carlise looked at the man, "Can... Can I hug you?"</p><p>Tony blinked in surprise, a happy blush dusting his cheeks.</p><p>"Sure, I think a hug would be nice after such a dull story."</p><p>And so Carlisle kept Tony in his cool embrace until the vampire remembered that Tony had yet to eat an actual meal and rushed them to the kitchen to cause chaos on the empty fridge and unpacked pantry.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>...</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Tony was surprised to wake up tucked into bed with his alarm set and an email pre-typed on his phone to the school.</p><p>The email sent, the ginger slowly nuzzled back into his bed, playing his mp3 through the speaker he had in his room. More Red Hot Chilli Peppers, naturally.</p><p>Nodding off, Tony was awoken by the need to use the bathroom. After seeing to need, cleaning himself up and dressing his wound, he stumbled down the stairs towards the kitchen.</p><p>Tony sent a thank you text to Carlisle, blushing faintly at the memory of the hug but somewhat felt regretful of the circumstances surrounding the intimate moment of vulnerability. He shouldn't have to be vulnerable - he shouldn't have known about vampires nor hold the memories he does.</p><p>There was a lot Tony wished differently upon the world, there seemed to be a fresh emptiness upon him. A sense of something missing, but not a particularly bad thing to be feeling. The ginger could assume it was related to explaining his ties to Carlisle, someone he wanted to be close to but was slipping from his fingers as quickly as he came.</p><p>Hugging a cup of hot chocolate at 11 AM was when Tony got the email wishing him well and a further day off. He sent an unthought text to Carlisle asking about his day at work given the vampire had said that he'd be working the late-morning to evening shift earlier that morning. </p><p>As he was making peanut butter on toast, Tony received a reply from Carlisle. </p><p>𝘏𝘪, 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘢 𝘲𝘶𝘪𝘦𝘵 𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘢 𝘴𝘶𝘳𝘨𝘦𝘳𝘺 𝘭𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘢𝘧𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘯𝘰𝘰𝘯. 𝘏𝘰𝘸'𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘨𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘨?</p><p>
  <b>𝘎𝘰𝘰𝘥, 𝘐 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘬. 𝘐'𝘷𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘥𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘵𝘰𝘭𝘥 𝘮𝘦. 𝘞𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘺𝘱𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘴𝘶𝘳𝘨𝘦𝘳𝘺 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘥𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘨?</b>
</p><p>𝘊𝘢𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘢𝘤𝘵 𝘴𝘶𝘳𝘨𝘦𝘳𝘺 𝘴𝘰 𝘪𝘵 𝘸𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘣𝘦 𝘵𝘰𝘰 𝘩𝘢𝘳𝘥. 𝘐'𝘭𝘭 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘨𝘰 𝘯𝘰𝘸, 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘴𝘶𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘦𝘢𝘵. 𝘐'𝘭𝘭 𝘥𝘳𝘰𝘱 𝘣𝘺 𝘭𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘪𝘧 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵?</p><p>
  <b>𝘚𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥𝘴 𝘨𝘰𝘰𝘥. 𝘏𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘧𝘶𝘯!</b>
</p><p>Tony put his phone down with a small smile. It was so easy to talk to Carlisle, the blonde was just a new level of easy to talk to. Meanwhile, as he was busy texting, Tony had noticed another message pop up on his screen. One that made him Yahoo if having a bath while healing stitches was a good idea. The information was uncertain leaving an unamused Tony to hike upstairs to cacoon in his bed while making a phonecall he really didn't want to make.</p><p>"Hello, <em>Tesoro</em>, how are you?" a cool voice spoke through his cellphone.</p><p>"I've been well enough. How about you, Aro?" Tony softly sighed at the familiar voice and the scolding to come.</p><p>"We've been well, Tony. Waiting for you to come back to us."</p><p>"The usual then," Tony smiled sadly.</p><p>"You've moved to Forks again, my <em>Tesoro </em>is this a good idea?" Aro's concern was genuine.</p><p>"It's a lot of things. I'm still working out if it good, however, I've decided one thing," Tony's voice faltered into a silence that Aro waited for him to finish.</p><p>"It's been very complicated, emotionally and mentally I mean. I've met the Cullen Coven, one of the reasons you no doubt got in touch, as they've already helped me."</p><p>"What have you found in them?" Aro asked, his voice holding something akin to jealousy but not slandered in malice. </p><p>"I don't know yet, weird emotions I don't know how to deal with. If I ever figure it out I'll tell you," Tony smiled, knowing what he said was a type of the truth. </p><p>"If that is what you think, my <em>Tesoro</em>, then I'll leave you be. You sound tired, please rest."</p><p>"You can read me that well even on a call? I'm impressed. Thank you, Aro. Talk to you later."</p><p>Aro's soft hum was heard before the line went dead and Tony fell back onto his bed.</p><p>"Why are these phonecalls so hard?" the ginger whined before his mind gave way to exhaustion he didn't know was there.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>↞―✢―↠</b>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Watch me manage to butcher this somehow -- slow inconsistent updates from here on out because I'm me~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>